Cries into the Night
by Regal4Life
Summary: One-shot: Regina and Robin's 8 month old daughter is teething. She won't stop crying and keeps the whole house up. Set in Storybrooke. OutlawQueen. Family Fluff! Please Review!


Regina and Robin's sleep was once again interrupted by the wails of their 8 month-old daughter. Not that they had gotten much sleep since forty-five minutes ago anyway. She had just started teething about a week ago and she wouldn't stop crying. It had been like this for countless nights. On and off crying.

"It's your turn." Regina mumbled and Robin's face scrunched up in thought.

"Regina, I'm positive that I got up last time." Regina sighed.

"Yes but I went twice before that because you refused to get up. That means you have to go twice now. So it's your turn." Robin turned to Regina and buried his face into her neck kissing her soft skin lightly.

"Oh, that is getting you nowhere tonight." Regina was not in the mood. She was simply too tired. They both were.

"Regina, please go and I'll give you whatever you want."

"What I want you won't give me." She stated flatly.

"Anything." Robin groaned.

"You'll take a bubble bath with me?" Regina raised her eyebrows. Robin palmed his forehead. He had walked right into that one.

"Anything but that." Robin argued. He hated the concept of a bath. He much rather preferred showers.

"Its either that or get up and take your turn."

"Fine." Robin surrendered. "You win."

Regina groaned as she got up and headed out the door. Robin let out a groan as well. He could barely see straight but he would join Regina in a minute. Regina had been the grumpiest person alive during the past week but she didn't care. She was frustrated and above all she was tired. As she entered the brightly colored purple nursery, she flicked on the light and walked over to her daughters crib. She looked down at her daughter's face that was drenched in tears. Her heart broke seeing her like this. Teething was no joke.

"Hello my love." She cooed as she picked the baby up and cradled her to her chest. "Are you hurting again?" She asked the baby as she kissed her forehead. As Regina began to rock her gently, her cries began to soften. She looked over as Robin entered the room and she gave him a weary smile as she continued to comfort their baby. Robin took a seat in one of the chairs as he watched in awe at the sight of his queen and his little princess. He was then snapped out of his thoughts by the little hand that patted his leg.

"Papa, I can't sleep." Roland whined tiredly to his father. Robin hadn't even seen him come into the nursery. "It's too loud." Robin picked up his son and sat him on his lap.

"I'm sorry Roland." Robin spoke softly to his son. He was already so tired and now they would have to put two children back to sleep.

"How come she cries so much?" Roland asked sleepily as he laid his head against his father chest.

"She's teething Roland." Robin explained. "She's in a lot of pain right now."

"Oh." Roland thought for a second. "How come? Teeth don't hurt." He said, touching his own teeth. Robin chuckled at his son as he smoothed over his bed head.

"They do when they're coming in my boy. I seem to remember you crying just as much as your sister when you were the one teething as a baby." Roland looked up, surprised at his father.

"That happened to me too papa?"

"Yes, Roland. Teething happens with every baby."

"Even me." Henry stated as he entered the nursery. Roland's eyes grew wide as he looked up at his big brother.

"You too Henry?"

"Yep." Henry nodded. "Every baby goes through it."

"That's what papa said."

"Well, when am I ever wrong?" Robin smirked.

"I can think of a few times." Regina called softy over her shoulder as she continued to gently sway their daughter. Henry noticed the tired look in his mother's eyes. He walked over to where his mother was standing and put his hand on his little sister's back and began rubbing in gentle circles.

"Hey Rose." He whispered, trying to help get her to stop crying. "I know it hurts but it's gonna be okay." Regina smiled at her son. Henry was growing up to be a fine young man. "You are gonna get through this because you are apart of the strongest family there is. We get through everything and we do it together."

Robin looked over at the sight before him and wondered how he had managed to get so lucky. He had once thought that after Marian died that he would never have another chance at love, but here he was with his perfect family. His life had never been better. He had an amazing wife, two strong boys, and now a beautiful daughter.

They were all relieved twenty minutes later when Rose had finally stopped crying and drifted back off to sleep in her mother's arms. It was now just mother and daughter in the nursery when Regina laid Rose back down in her crib, careful not to wake the sleeping baby. She turned the light back off and made her way back to the room that she and Robin shared. She slipped back into the empty bed and waited for Robin to come back.

"Did Roland get back to sleep okay?" She asked as her husband entered the room.

"Perfectly." He confirmed. "And so did Henry." He dipped back into the bed and wrapped his arms around his wife. "So since I ended up putting Roland to bed, I would assume that our little deal is off." He said confidently, closing his eyes.

"Not on your life."


End file.
